CSI: YuGiOh
by TsukiPuppy
Summary: Atemu Namonaki and his team of CSI's investigate various crimes in Domino City. Their first case, solve the murder of one of the CSI's best friends. Best summary I could think of at this time... and I did rate it T, but... it's more between M and T.


I do not own Yugioh, or CSI, or any music lyrics I use.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter**** 1 - No Hard Feelings(Part One)**

The street was quiet, no wind, no cars, just an eerie silence. It was strange, for the moon was full and the air was cool, but no one, not even an animal seemed to be alive. All the houses were dark, a sign the tenants were asleep. Of course, there was one exception, The Kame Game shop, which had a warm glow resinating from one of the upper windows.

Inside, Sora Mutou lay stretched on her bed, a book in her hands. Her emerald eyes slowly moving across the pages, a faint smile painted on her lips. The girl turned her head, some of her blonde hair falling across her face. She continued to read, unconsciously wrapping a strand of violet hair around one of her fingers. She barely noticed her older brother, Yuugi Mutou, come into their room.

"Sora... why are you still awake?"

He asked softly, his violet eyes on his younger sibling.

Sora jumped slightly, her emerald eyes flickering to meet Yuugi's violet ones. She had been so caught up in the story that she became oblivious to her surroundings.

"Oh... well, I couldn't sleep."

The blonde smiled warmly at her brother, she had gotten worried when he didn't return. Of course, being curious, she had to ask him where he was.

"Onii-san..."

"Hmmm?"

Yuugi turned, he had been gazing out the window and spaced out.

He had something on his mind, his twin could tell, which made it more important for her to ask. She paused and bit her lip, a little nervous, even though she wasn't sure why.

"Umm... where were you?"

There was a long silence, well it felt like one to Sora, before Yuugi answered.

"None of your business, now get the hell to bed."

Sora stared, her brother was acting strange, he never spoke to her like that. Not only that, but the tone he used seemed different. The girl placed her book on the night table, warm tears forming in her eyes.

Of course, just as the two were about to turn out the lights, Sugoroku walked in.

"Yuugi, why did you come in so late?"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he spoke. Then he noticed Sora crying, he blinked and walked towards her bed.

"What's wrong Sora?"

The blonde shook her head, she didn't want to talk so she turned her back to her grandfather. The elderly man turned to his grandson, confused as to why his granddaughter was in tears.

"She'll be fine, I bet it was something she read in her book.."

The boy said, offering his grandfather a smile.

Sugoroku nodded and stroked Sora's head, a small smile on his face. He clicked off the lamp and shuffled from the room. Obviously he had excepted Yuugi's explanation, after all his grandson would never lie to him... right?

Yuugi had laid down and covered up before Sugoroku left, only to sit up again once the door was closed. His eyes were on Sora, she could feel it. The blonde sniffled a few times, she was almost scared of her brother. This became clear once their grandfather left, because it was then the girl felt like calling out to him. She had listened to her brother lie, which made her feel.. Uncomfortable. Then door closing seemed to make a loud, echoing slam, even the it was only a light click. And the fact that Yuugi, the one Sora felt she could always rely on to protect her, was _glaring_ at her in the darkness. She shivered lightly, why was he doing that, what did she do?

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, Sora could felt Yuugi's glare lift. Sighing, she closed her eyes, hoping that it was a bad dream and when she woke up everything would be normal again.

XxXx Later that Night xXxX

Everything had come back to life it seemed. There was a warm breeze, small animals and some people could be seen wandering, but the silence and air still seemed to be heavy and eerie.

A man jogged through the park, it was about six in the morning. He seemed to be thinking and somewhat oblivious to everything. Music could be heard as it drifted from his headphones, it's soft muffled tones breaking the heavy silence that was in the air. The man panted lightly, he had been running for ten minutes stopping only a few times.

He then made his way through the park, legs pumping pushing further and further, closer and closer to a near by fountain, the spot he planned to take a break. He smiled to himself, the pale outline of the fountain growing as he neared. His eyes closed, only for a moment, and he found himself hurtling towards the ground, coming to rest in a warm puddle. He growled and stood, turning to see what he tripped over. He gasped and back up, falling to the ground out of shock and terror.

XxXx Twenty Minutes Later xXxX

Police walked around the perimeter of the fountain, rolling yellow tape with the words 'Crime Scene Do Not Cross' printed on it in large black letters around nearby trees. Police cars and ambulance where parked just outside the tape, their lights blaring out a warning to passers-by.

During it all, a large black vehicle pulled up amongst the cop cars. The driver and passenger doors opened, allowing the occupants out. One was a male, the other a female, both of whom wore similar vests and carried large silver cases. Simultaneously, the car doors slammed shut and the two headed towards the fountain. The male glanced at the jogger, who's clothes were covered in blood, his crimson eyes went from the man to his partner who returned the look. They noticed how frightened the male seemed to be, luckily he didn't faint.

The two continued on, remaining silent, apparently neither had anything to say. One looked up, a faint smile playing on her face, enjoying the moonlight. The male smiled, he hadn't seen his friend smile like that in a long time. Of course, she noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, but he quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed. It seemed to take forever for the two to get to where they were going, when really they had only been walking for two minutes.

Once they got their though, both stopped their eyes on the scene in-front of them. They glance at each, one approached while the other watched. The female kneeled down, her blues eyes scanning over the mess. The male watched her, his attention being taking by another co-worker a few moments later.

"About time."

The tall blonde grumbled, his muscular arms crossed over his large chest.

"Yea, well we just finished another case _across_ town when we got the call."

The male responded coldly before walking towards the body, avoiding the massive crimson puddle.

He crouched next to his partner, observing the scene a bit before he began to speak.

"So, what's your take on this?"

"Well, I think the suspect knew his victim, which would explain why the body is so neatly covered..."

The female said as she looked up, brushing a stray strand of blue hair from her face.

"... Or perhaps it's a sign of remorse.."

He stared at the white sheet, which was stained with the dark liquid that surrounded the body.

They both looked at each other, one had finished the other's sentence and were now smiling at each a little.

_------------------------------------------------ _

_Who are you,_

Starring Atemu Namonaki

_who-who, who-who?_

Mai Kujaku

_Who are you, _

Tsuki Akari

_who-who, who-who?_

Malik Ishtar

_I really want to know_

Valon Denki

_Come on tell who are you,_

Bakura Touzoku-ou

_you, you, _

And Raphael Sabishii

_you, you, _

_you!_

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Short Chapter eh? Well, I was going to make the case start and finish in this chapter... but I think this might be more fun.

Oh, and I just made up Bakura's, Raphael's, Valon's and Atemu's last names.

Also, Atemu is Yami Yugi, and Bakura is Yami Bakura, they just have different names. That and I used Mai's Japanese last name, instead of using Valentine.


End file.
